yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Venoct
is an Rank S, Restoration-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe, and the Goriki tribe as of Yo-kai Watch 4. From Yo-kai Watch to Yo-kai Watch Busters 2, and in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, Shadow Venoct is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Gilgaros. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology His body is a dark gray human-like figure, with long pale gray-white hair that covers most of his face. A small amount of his hair is pulled into a ponytail held with a dark blue band. He has a single visible red eye as his iris, with the sclera being black. He wears a blue outfit with a dark blue material around the waist held with a goldenrod band. The lower leg is covered by dark blue stockings to match his fingerless gloves, while the sandals are black. Around his neck is a scarf of black, with the tails resembling dragon heads. In a dream, it seems that Shadow Venoct likes very dark places, almost mirroring Hidabat in the real world; so much that when Whisper opened the closet he was in, he threatened the butler Yo-kai with his scarf. Shadow Venoct is Venoct's shadow. Presumably, being Venoct's shadow, Shadow Venoct has the same abilities Venoct has. Unusually, however, Shadow Venoct shows a penchant for healing. According to Recap Time, Shadow Venoct can make people disappear from the world if they look at him. In the Yo-kai Watch anime, EP067. Shadow Venoct lives in Katie's closet. In Yo-kai Watch Blasters, there is a playable quest based on Episode 67 of the anime. It is said that Goku Orochi taught Shadow Venoct in the art of assassination, based on Goku Orochi's Medallium biography. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch Shadow Venoct can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Light-Blue Coin, Five-Star Coin or Special Coin. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Shadow Venoct is found as the last stage of Hooligan Road. Yo-kai Watch 2 Shadow Venoct can be found in the Infinite Tunnel, or via the Crank-a-kai in the present time, with a Light-Blue Coin, Five-Star Coin, Special Coin or Glitzy Coin. As of the Oni Evolution Update, he can also be freed from the Happy-Go-Lucky Crank-a-kai. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Shadow Venoct can be befriended as a rare reward for clearing a mission in the first chapter of the Moon Rabbit Crew update, based off of EP067. He can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a 5-Star Coin, a Light Blue Coin, or a Light Blue Coin G. He also has a Boost-Coin you can use with the Crank-a-kai, which ensures that with each time you don't free him, the probability of him appearing rises. Yo-kai Watch 3 Shadow Venoct can be freed from the Crank-a-kai once again with Light Blue Coins, Special Coins, One-Star Coins, or Five-Star Coins. Alternatively, he can be found in the Treasure Busters mode in the 2.0 update. Yo-kai Watch 4 Shadow Venoct can be obtained via his Kon, which can be obtained after completing the exclusive quest, which can be played after scanning the M06 movie ticket preorder exclusive Jinpei Yo-kai Ark in the game. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch |80|-|Single enemy}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * Loafing: "Eh..." * Receiving food (favourite): "My thanks..." * Receiving food (normal): "..." * Receiving food (disliked): ''' * '''Befriended: "I am the shadows... but the shadows can be lonely sometimes." * Freed from the Crank-a-kai: ''"I am at one with the shadows, but being stuck in that capsule was too much."'' * Being befriended (Wibble Wobble): " I am a shadow... But even shadows have friends..." In the anime Shadow Venoct makes a brief appearance in Katie's Yo-kai Butler, where Whisper looks in Katie's closet, and finds Shadow Venoct sleeping inside it. Whisper was scared, so he closed the closet door before the shadowy Yo-kai would notice him. Shadow Venoct wouldn't make an appearance until EP186, facing off Venoct, Illuminoct and Venoctobot. Etymology * "Venoctoscuro", is a combination of Venocto (Venoct) and oscuro (dark). Origin See Venoct#Origin. Trivia * Despite only appearing in a dream, Shadow Venoct's medal is registered in the Recap Time of his debut episode, along with Goldenyan. In said dream, it is even implied his abilities revolve around vanishing people from existence. * Shadow Venoct's name is shortened to "Shad. Venoct" in-game due to text limitations. In other languages de:Schattenato Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Dragon Yo-kai Category:Reptile Yo-kai Category:Nate's World Category:Onechanside